Tracey Sketchit
Tracey Sketchit is a Pokémon watcher who takes Brock's place during the time he spends with Professor Ivy. After Ash's Orange League adventures, he works as Professor Oak's assistant. Appearance Tracey's main outfit is a short-sleeved, green shirt with a darker green border on it, dark red shorts, a headband which was colored salmon in earlier, hand-colored episodes, and orange in later, digital-colored episodes, socks, an orange backpack, and tennis shoes colored purple and bright orange, with white soles. In the original series, his hair is dark green but in digital colored episodes, his hair becomes olive green. Personality Tracey is a kind and collected person. He is very passionate about studying Pokémon as he won't hesitate to stop what he's doing to sketch Pokémon he finds intriguing. He thinks Pokémon are fascinating and idolizes Professor Oak for it as he considers him famous for vast knowledge of Pokémon, and has shown to get upset if someone, like Misty at one point, doesn't recognize it. Skills Tracey has an amazing knowledge about Pokémon, he can tell what move a Pokémon will use based on its movements, and also he's very good at drawing Pokémon and people, due to being a Pokémon watcher. Although Tracey doesn't do much Pokémon battling but is good at doing it. Relationships Venonat Venonat is one of Tracey's Pokémon and has a good relationship with it. Tracey has Venonat look for things alongside Marill. Tracey does have Venonat battle sometimes but not very often. Marill Tracey is very close with Marill and calls on it for help in looking for things alongside Venonat. Also, Tracey would have Marill put out fires with its Water Gun attack and during battles but he has it use that attack for others reasons as well. Ash Tracey learned a lot from Ash as they became close friends during their travels on the Orange Islands. Through Ash, Tracey learned to go for things in life and because of that he was able to ask Professor Oak to be his assistants at the lab. Misty Tracey is great fiends with Misty as they traveled through the Orange Islands together and he would visit her at the Cerulean Gym, after she became the Gym Leader full time there. Professor Oak Tracey admires Professor Oak and respects him. Also, Tracey wanted to be an assistant to Professor Oak for sometime but didn't have the courage to ask him. However, Tracey got the chance to ask Professor Oak when he official meet him in person and the lesson Ash taught him which was to go for what you really want. Scyther When Tracey first meet Scyther was when it was injured and he instantly catch it just to help get it to a Pokémon Center. After it save its friends from Team Rocket, Tracey was happy that Scyther decided to stay with him as part of his team and they became friends with one another. Tracey usually has Scyther battle due to being his ace battler. Biography Tracey made his first appearance in The Lost Lapras, where he intervened in between Ash's battle with three trainers, pointing out the qualities of the Pokémon he got from his observations. While his statements to the three trainer's Pokémon were negative, Ash's Pikachu was a positive review. After Ash defeats the trainers, Tracey joins Ash and Misty as they bring an injured Lapras to the Pokémon Center to get treated. He decides to join the two on their journey through the Orange Islands when he finds they have a connection to Professor Oak. After Lapras gets into perfect condition, he, Ash, and Misty decide to bring it to the water. When Team Rocket appears and tries to snatch the Lapras, Tracey sends out his Venonat to help. Team Rocket is ultimately defeated and Lapras joins Ash's Pokémon team, acting as their transport between the islands. In Tracey Gets Bugged, he helps an elderly Scyther and forms a bond with it, and it willingly decides to join his Pokémon team. It is also revealed in this episode that his favorite type of Pokémon is Bug-types. When the group returned to Pallet Town after their adventures in the Orange Islands, Tracey learned that he would be meeting the "great" Professor Oak. This made Tracey nervous and shaky because he thought of Professor Oak as the most knowledgeable and greatest professor in the world. He even spent several minutes sorting out his sketches so he would see which ones Professor Oak would like. When he finally met Professor Oak, he gave him all of his sketches and watched him intently to see what his reaction was. At the end of the episode, Professor Oak revealed that he loved Tracey's sketches and thinks that he is a wonderful artist. Tracey then told Ash and Misty that he would no longer be traveling with them and that he would be staying with Professor Oak and become his pupil from now on. Ash and Misty were shocked and saddened for a moment because they wanted Tracey to join them and Brock through Johto, but it was understood what Tracey wanted. Since then, Tracey usually makes appearances whenever Ash visits Pallet Town or calls Professor Oak. In the third movie, Pokemon 3: The Spell Of The Unown, after learning of the disappearance of his friend, Spencer Hale, Oak shows Tracey some of Spencer's research into the Unown, before learning of Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, wanting to travel to Greenfield with Oak to investigate Spencer's disappearance and the strange phenomenon surrounding the Hale Mansion. Tracey shows concern for Delia going with Oak but remains in Pallet Town to watch over Oak's lab and the Pokemon while he is away. He was mentioned in Crisis from the Underground Up! by Professor Oak because he was going to give Ash some advice for the Nimbasa Gym. He was together with Professor Oak onscreen in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. He was later mentioned in The Dream Continues! by Ash, who was wondering where he was. Professor Oak said he was visiting Misty in Cerulean City, bumming Ash out that he missed him again. Pokémon On hand Unknown Voice actors *'English': **Ted Lewis (Seasons 2 - 8, Movies 2 - 3, Pokémon Chronicles) (4Kids) **Craig Blair (Season 9) (PUSA/TPCi) *'Japanese': Tomokazu Seki (Japanese) *'Dutch': Martin van den Dam † (Season 2) *'Dutch': Rolf Koster (Seasons 3 - 9) *'Italian': Patrizio Prata *'Greek': Loucas Fragoulis *'Hindi': Nachiket Dighe (Cartoon Network dub), Anshul Chandra (Hungama dub) Trivia *Tracey's full name, Tracey Sketchit, comes from "Trace" and "Sketch It". *Tracey has appeared in three Pokémon Movies: he was a supporting character in Pokémon the Movie 2000: The Power of One, and then he made brief appearances in Pokémon 3: The Spell of the Unown and Pokémon 4Ever - Celebi: Voice of the Forest. *Tracey is the only older male character so far who traveled with Ash who has not been a gym leader. *Tracey is the only traveling companion of Ash with a known surname. *Tracey is one of the only three of Ash's companions who are not characters seen in the main games, the other one being Max and Go. Gallery Tracey.png OI017 19.jpg|Tracey after catching a Pokémon BW144 9.jpg|Tracey in the Best Wishes series Ash's traveling companions M20.png|Tracey in M20 Traceyem7.gif es:Tracey Sketchit no:Tracey Category:Main characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Laboratory assistants